


Lunch's on You

by ernads



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch's complicated relationship with Pawter had just become more complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch's on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercyBuckets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/gifts).



> Following episode 7, "Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye"

Johnny's chest rose and fell slowly. His face held that palor of a man standing at Death’s front door. Dutch had seen it too often for comfort.

It was the tenth hour since Johnny had been rushed to the ICT. Through all those long, agonizing hours, Dutch had sat by his side, his hand was clasped firmly, gently, in her own. As if she can anchor him to life by her mere presence. 

Dutch has a somewhat complex relationship with Pawter. She had never really liked her; There was no argument that Pawter was highly skilled as a doctor - however, her medical ethics left much to be desired, to put it mildly. Her pattern of having sexual relationships with her patients is that of an abusive behavior.

She is a predator, a vicious and an unapologetic one, and she preyed on the weak and vulnerable.  
However. That same woman had also taken extreme measures in order to save Johnny’s life, including exposing her real name and thus forcing the Med Ship to come get them and transfer Johnny to the hospital.

Dutch could not hold onto her previous dislike of Pawter, after that. Her reservation and even abhorrence of Pawter’s ethics didn’t fade. But her view of her as a human had now changed, softened. She had a first glimpse behind the protective shell of this woman.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the very woman she was musing about. 

“Hi”, Pawter smiled at her. “I just wanted to come by and have a look at him”. She took Johnny's other hand and felt for his pulse, before checking the monitors.

“He is somewhat more stable now, Dutch, but the next 10 hours or so are still critical.”

Dutch sighed, but then glanced up at Pawter: “Thanks, Pawter. I don’t want to think what would have happened if you weren’t there.”

Pawter looked a bit uncomfortable, but she met Dutch’s eyes and held them in a steady gaze. “I’m a doctor, Dutch. Some of my methods are...controversial. But I swore to save lives. It’s just what I do.”

Dutch said softly: “I know”. 

And than, more brightly: “hey, if you think he is steady enough, I could use a short break and some food. There is a half-decent cafeteria in the next building. Care to join me”?

Pawter laughed:” you’re actually asking me to join you for lunch? I recall a time, not long ago, when you didn’t want me around as a passenger…”

Dutch smiled:” think of it as a Thank you”.

“If that’s so, than lunch’s on you, Dutch”.

“I think I can handle that”.

Dutch looked down at Jonny’s pale face. “We’ll be back soon, I promises”, she whispered. 

And she released his hand, if somewhat reluctantly, and turned to join Pawter in the hallway. 


End file.
